Bella the Super Slayer
by crazybubbles1693
Summary: Bella discovered she's a slayer. To defend the world against evil. What happens when she runs into our favorite Major down the line? What's so different about him? How did James's venom effect her slayer abilities? It's a new world.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I'm just playing with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Bella pov:**

It has been four months since _he_ left and right now, I really wish Carlisle were here. Strange things have been happening and I'm not going to lie by saying I'm not a little freaked out. I'm stronger and faster. I wouldn't say I'm as strong as _him_, but stronger than your average human. I'm not even clumsy anymore and I'm worried that there might be some left-over venom that is changing me. It's so strange since yes, I'm going through these changes, but certain things are missing. My skin is not becoming hard or cold, my eyes are still brown, and let's not forget the obvious, I'm not craving blood.

Jake recently decided to cut me out of his life, so I'm out here tramping through the woods looking for _his_ meadow by myself. I'm hoping that if I go there and 'talk' to Alice that she might get a vision and send some help. It didn't take me long to reach it. Upon coming out of the tree line, I give myself a second to take in my surroundings. It's all dead the beauty is gone with the summer just waiting for spring to come back. I steel myself for my speech and take a deep breath, but I heard a twig snap and my head snap to the sound.

"Laurent." There he stands in his olive pale skin and red eyes.

"Bella? I didn't expect to see you here." His voice rings out.

"Well I do live here. I thought you went to Alaska?" I question.

"I did. I went to visit the Cullens and found their place empty. Did they move on?" He asks taking a step towards me.

"I'm actually supposed to meet them here. They are coming for a visit. It was time for them to leave with Carlisle being ten years older than what he actually is and all." I easily lied which is another weird thing, because I'm usually a horrible liar.

Laurent just gives me a predatory smile and takes a few more steps in my direction. "I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you a sort of pet of theirs?"

"Did Victoria ever find you?" I don't know why I'm stalling.

"Yes. I came as a favor to her… She won't be happy about this." He stated.

"About what?" I already know the answer, but hey let's prolong the inevitable.

"My killing you." He says taking the last few steps to close our distance. "She is put out with you, Bella. Edward killed her mate, so tit for tat she wants to kill his mate. Do not worry I will make it"

I don't know what got into me, but when he reached out for me, I reacted pulling my arm back and punching him in the face saying, "Personal space!" What I did expect was for him to go flying across the meadow and even more so, he looked scared.

"When did you gain this power?" He asks. Thinking he might know something I answer him.

"About two months ago. I figured it was some venom that might have been left in my system."

The second I mentioned when it happened, he jumps into a defensive crouch and growls out, "Slayer." I was about to question him when his eyes dart behind me, "Impossible." He gasps out. Not willing to take my eyes off him I look out my peripherals to see a giant black wolf shortly followed by four others spreading out on either side of me. To make matters even worse two women looking in their early twenties come into the clearing from the side. One of them is a pretty blonde with green eyes and the other is a red head with green eyes.

The blonde quickly scans the scene and say in a light voice, "Hey guys. How's it going? I'm Buffy Summers and you…" She looks to Laurent, "Should probably run. Sick 'em boys!" Surprisingly the wolves respond to her command and Laurent runs away. After that Buffy turns to me, "You're Bella Swan, right?"

I hear tearing metal and realize Laurent is dead. I turn to Buffy, looking between her and the sound and mutter a quick "Yes," not all that sure if I should fear her or not. She looks human but is decked out in weapons ranging from a cross bow on her back to a scythe with a wooden end sharpened to a point that seems to call to me.

"We need to talk, but first let's deal with that." She says pointing to where the wolves chased Laurent. I look and see Jake, Sam, Embry, and two other Quileute boys I don't know emerge from the tree line all in cut off shorts.

"Buffy Summers? I did hear that correct." Sam's questions.

"That's me. You the Alpha?" She asks walking over to me. I'm sitting here wondering what's going on here looking to Jake with wide eyes.

"I am. My name is Sam Uley and you are welcome here, Slayer. Am I right to assume you're here for the recent spike in slayers?" There is that word again. Slayer.

"Yep. I'm going to have that talk with Bella when we're done here. So, care to explain what that whole deal was?" She asks with an authoritative voice.

"We only caught the tale end of the confrontation when Bella punched him across the clearing. Bella was talking to him." Sam informs her turning to me.

I'm officially at my limit. "What is going on?"

"Or we could have that talk now." Buffy says turning to me and says in a voice that sounds like she's reading from a textbook, "Into every generation a slayer is born: One girl in all the world, a chosen one. She alone will wield the strength and skill to fight the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness; to stop the spread of their evil and the swell of their number. She is the Slayer." She then loses the textbook tone, "That's me. Recently during a battle with the First Evil, my friend Willow here," the red head I now know as Willow just smiled and waved excitedly, "used the power of this scythe to share my power. Any girl with the potential to be a slayer, became a slayer and now we are trying to find them all. Which brings us back to you, Bella. You are a slayer."

I just stare at her like she's crazy. "Me? That can't be right."

Buffy just rolls her eyes and holds the scythe out to me. "Take it and tell me what you feel."

I tentatively grab the scythe and feel a rush of feelings. "Power. Like it's mine."

"My point exactly." Buffy turns to the Quileute's, "I'll take it from here, boys. Thanks for the help," effectively dismissing them.

All turn except Jake, who walks over to me, gives me a hug, and says "I'll always be here for you if you need me, Bells. Not like you'll need it though." Jake then runs after the guys, leaving me alone with Buffy and Willow.

"Can we take this to your house? We need to talk to your parents anyways." Buffy asked.

"Um sure. My truck is this way."

"Willow, go with her and I'll go get the car." Buffy says and Willow follows me through the woods.

During the car ride back home Willow calls Buffy on her cell, puts it on speaker, and I basically give them my backstory including _him _and his family. I showed Willow my scar from James and she said she wants to do some tests and talk to some guy named Giles before she makes assumptions. There was one moment when Buffy started muttering something about another slayer with a vampire fetish which made me curious, but I didn't ask.

Once we get to the house, we get out of the cars and before I open the door Buffy tells me, "We need you to introduce us to your father as recruiters for a school for special girls. After that just let Willow and I do the talking. It's not safe for you to be around your father untrained. Us slayer tend to be danger magnets, so you need to come with us to receive your training." I realize Willow is dressed professionally like I imagine a recruiter would look.

I just nod and take a deep breath and open the door. "Dad. We have company." I hear Charlie get out of his chair and make his way to us by the door. Once he reaches us Willow takes over.

"Hello Mr. Swan, I'm Willow Rosenburg this is Buffy Summers and we're from the Summers School for Gifted Girls in California. We came to talk to you and Bella seeing as she has been offered a full ride scholarship."

"Bella, I didn't know you applied to a new school." Charlie said.

"I didn't think I would get in. I applied a while back." I lied effortlessly. Again, I say, where did these acting skills come from?

"That's great, Bells. Distance. Why don't you go get some drinks for our guests while we talk about the school?"

They discussed the 'school' for a while and then next thing I know I'm packing and saying goodbye to Charlie. I guess the supernatural is something I meant for. It's time for a new adventure.

* * *

**A/N: So, this is gonna be a fun one. Off to California. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This Chapter is a little sporadic, but it's about Bella's year with the slayers. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Bella pov:**

Once we made it to California I was introduced to all the slayers like me, Giles who I now know is like a mentor, Xander, the funny older brother like Emmett, Faith, the bad ass, and Dawn, ex key to all dimensions and Buffy's little sister. Giles thought it would be important to jump right in headfirst, so I was taken to a separate wing of the building to undergo my testing. Willow did a couple of spells and discovered that the venom did influence me. Apparently, the venom enhanced my slayer abilities to the point where I had more power than the normal slayer and Willow said she wouldn't be surprised if I become stronger and faster than your average cold one after my training.

With this in my Giles called in Faith to help train me since Buffy was out finding more slayers. Faith is something alright. She has this amazing self confidence like she can dominate any situation you put her in. After getting the information from Giles about my situation she looks at me like I'm her new best friend. "Awesome, Little B! We're gonna rock this shit!"

Faith and I trained for the next two weeks. I gained a lot of confidence working with Faith. She would always find ways to push me, even going as far as using Edward to antagonize me. "Come on Little B, you can do better than that!" She said to me one day when we were sparring, and she knocked me on my ass. I quickly get up and we start circling each other again. "What would your prissy boy Eddie say? 'Oh Bella, you shouldn't be fighting. I'll protect you since you're so fragile!' You gonna let prissy boy fight your battles? Oh wait! He's not here!" It made me mad because that sounds like something Edward would say if he cared, so I lunged, and she effectively dodged me. "You gotta be faster than that if you want to get me." Faith launched her own attack. She did a round house kick, I ducked to avoid, and rolled away as she tried to kick me again. I jumped up and feigned left but went right and got a punch to her side. I didn't hesitate and swept my leg out knocking her off her feet and went to punch again which she blocked. It went on for about ten more minutes and eventually I won the match. "Good job Little B. Now do it again." We continued like that for another two weeks before she thought I was ready for hunting and let's just say it was a blast.

Kennedy, another slayer, got word of a vampire nest near by and Faith decided it was the perfect idea to test me. Imagine my surprise when I found out there was a different kind of vampire. So, that's where we are now in a cemetery, outside a mausoleum with multiple vampires inside, and decked out with stakes. "Ready for some fun Little B?" Faith asks as she kicks in the door to the mausoleum. Looking in there is about five male vampires who turn our way shocked. "Hey boys, can my girl join the party?"

I take that as my cue and walk inside right up to the closest vampire. "Want to play?" I asked with a look of total innocence. He went to grab me, but I just dodged and plunged my stake into his heart turning him into ashes. "That was a little boring. I hope you guys can do better." I say to the rest with a smirk on my face. Then it starts. We learned I did indeed become faster and stronger than cold ones. Two of the vampires launch their selves at me and I sped behind them, kicked one in the back, sending him flying across the room, and staked the other. I turn to the remaining two and say, "Come and get me." I take a punch to the face and fall on my back, but I quickly jump up and kick a vampire in the stomach and jump over him and stake the guy behind him. Three down and two to go.

The vampire I sent flying looks to Faith and she says twirling a stake in her hand, "Don't think you can get past me. You want to leave? Kill the girl."

Then the last two charge me together. I dodge from a punch from one and go to kick the other, but he grabs my foot and throws me into a wall. I quickly recover, spin out of the way of a flying foot of one and stake the other. I made quick work of the last one, just a quick punch to the face and a well-placed stake.

Once their all ashes, I don't say a word and look to Faith. "You did good. Let's go get a drink." She says simply and turns and walks out. After that we upped my training a little bit more to where I would spar multiple slayers at a time. We continued this training and hunting for a couple of months.

****TIME SKIP****

One day we were in the training room and I was sparring against Kennedy, Rona, Vi, and Faith when Andrew comes running in to find me. Andrew is a squirrely little guy who helps bringing in slayers. "Miss Bella, can I speak to you for a moment?"

I step away from the girls and say, "Sure. What's up?"

"Well, there is this new slayer named Dana, and she's kind of crazy and loose in LA murdering people and I thought it might be a good idea to bring you and some other slayers with me to get her."

I look over to the girls and say, "We can pick this up when I get back." Then pack a bag and we were in the cars and off to LA.

On our arrival to the Wolfram and Hart building we were quickly escorted to a conference room where four people were waiting for us. It was just me and Andrew as the other girls were waiting at the hotel for further instructions. I don't know why Andrew decided to dress up, but hey to each his own. Right?

"Hello gentleman and madam. I am here on behalf of Rupert Giles to assist with your slayer problem. My name is Andrew Wells, and this is Bella Swan, our very own super slayer." Andrew said to them. I just rolled my eyes at his antics.

A tall lanky looking man steps forward and holds out his hand to me. "I'm Wesley a former watcher and this is Gunn our liaison, Fred our top scientist, and Lorne our demon expert. Angel should be arriving any minute now if you would like to wait for him." Wesley says while I shake his hand.

Just then, two men walk in that I immediately recognize as vampires. One has bleach blond hair and is in a leather duster and the other has brown hair and looks way too serious. I guess he's Angel.

"Angel. We were just about to-" Wesley get cut off by Andrew.

"Spike?" Andrew asks sounding surprised. I heard all about Spike and his help when fighting the First, but he's supposed to be dead.

"Oh, for the love of" Spike starts, but Andrew then strikes again.

"Spike. It's you. Its really you." Andrew says patting down Spike and then hugs him. "My therapist said I was holding onto false hope, but I knew you'd come back. You- you're like Gandalf the white resurrect from the pit of the Balrog. More beautiful than ever." Andrew pulls back and looks at him for a second then hugs him again. "He's alive, Frodo. He's Alive." Now everyone is rolling their eyes at his antics.

"You two know each other?" Angel asks.

Andrew backed off Spike and straightened his jacket, "Um yeah. We saved the world together. I mean Buffy helped but it was mostly us. So, what all happened last I heard you went all pillar of fire down in the Hellmouth?"

"Can we save memory lane until after we contain the psychotic super powered killing machine?" Angel asks exasperatedly.

"We were just about to bring everyone up to speed on slayer mythology." Wesley says.

"I'll take it from here, Price. It's best they hear it from an expert." Andrew cuts in.

"Alright. Let the top man have a go." Spike says sarcastically.

"Please. Enlighten us." Wesley said as I try not to laugh at everyone entertaining Andrew's crazy.

So, Andrew tells everyone about how slayers came about sounding like he's telling a bedtime story. One girl in all the world kind of stuff. Lorne questions why there's another slayer and Andrew explain the activation spell Willow did and they realize that there is now practically an army of slayers. Wesley questions Andrew about how we received our training as Andrew goes to respond I cut him off.

"Since Willow did the spell, she can sense all the new slayers. She tracks us down and brings us back to headquarters to train. Obviously, Dana wasn't something we could predict. A girl who was tortured at a young age with dreams of demons." Next thing I know Angel and Spike are arguing like two-year old's about having a soul and what not. Just as Spike is about to walk out to confront her, I speak up again. "Why don't you two just whip them out and I'll get a ruler? She's a slayer and really I'm the better option of getting to her than both of you put together."

"And why exactly would that be the case, love?" Spike asks me.

"Would this have to do with the super slayer thing Andrew mentioned?" Wesley inquires.

"Before the activation spell, I was bitten by a cold one. The venom was sucked out which prevented my turning, but there was just enough left to enhance my slayer status. I'm just as strong as any cold one." I reply simply.

"Now I've heard it all. A psycho slayer first and now a cold one slayer hybrid. You do you, love. I'm going to catch a slayer." Spike says sarcastically and walks out.

Angel follows him but comes back a few moments later. "Well, let's get planning."

"I'm going to go with Spike, Bella you stay here." Andrew said to me then leaves.

"Is he always like that?" Angel asks me.

"Yep." I reply and then we get planning. I was about an hour later when Andrew came back saying they were attacked, and she got Spike.

We got a strike team and went to the warehouse where we discovered her location. Angel went in with the strike team and they came out with her sedated and ready to transport her. Andrew steps in saying that we're taking Dana with us. Angel protests ignoring Andrews comment.

"She's a slayer. She's ours." I tell him.

"Yeah that's not how it works sorry." Angel says giving me the brush off too.

"I don't think you heard me Angel." Andrew said as the other eleven slayers we brought with us come out and join him. "Do you think we're just going to let you take her back to your evil stronghold? Well as the say in Mexico, we're not… gonna let you."

"She's psychotic and I'm not turning her over to you." Angel says trying to intimidate Andrew.

"You don't have a choice. Check the view screen. I have twelve vampire slayers behind me and not one of them has ever dated you. She's coming with us one way or another." Andrew tells him.

"You're way out of your league. I'll just clear this with Buffy." Angel said.

"Where do you think my orders came from?" When Angel doesn't respond, Andrew stats again. "News flash! No one in our camp trusts you anymore. No body. You work for Wolfram and Hart. Don't fool yourself. We're not on the same side. Thank you for your help, but we got it. Plus, we have Bella here to help." Then Andrew motions to the other girls and they grab the gurney Dana is strapped to and we leave. I kind of feel sorry for the Angel, but Andrew is right. Wolfram and Hart is bad news. We got her back to headquarters with no problems and we continue with our lives.

I had been with the slayers from about a year now when Buffy finds me in the workout room. "Bella there was a sighting of your red head in Houston, Texas. Get some weapons and track her down. I think your more than equipped to deal with the real world. Call if you need help and take the scythe."

Well, I guess I'm going hunting.

* * *

**A/N: Can you see where I'm going with this? Let's hunt down Victoria! Also I know I brought Angel and Spike in the story. I'm not sure if I want them later down the road so I put them in as a opening if I decide to do that. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about Changing Me. I'm just trying to figure out how I want to play it. I want to do good for you guys. As always thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I always listen to music when I write so I'll put down some of the songs that provided inspiration.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight or Buffy the Vampire Slayer.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Peter pov: (Yes, I went there)**

Jasper has been with me and Char for almost a year now ever since the demented pixie bitch left him. At first, he took it hard, but eventually he realized the pixie was a controlling little shit. I tried to tell him, but whatever. Now I'm sitting here in the front room with Char as she's flicking through the tv channels and one channel set off my knower. I jump up scaring Char and shout upstairs, "Major! Get your ass dressed and down here! We're going to the rodeo!" Char just looks at me with a raised brow as if to ask, 'are you serious' and I shoot her a grin, "Go get all dolled-up baby. It's gonna be a wild ride." To further prove my point as Jasper is coming downstairs, I grab my phone and within seconds we can all hear 'R-R-Ro-Ro-Rodeo Houston!' playing through the house.

Jasper is shaking his head at me with a smirk on his face. "Party with your boots on? What are the chances of us getting to hear that song? Let alone get to see the bull ridin'?"

"Don't know yet, but it's like I told Char, it's gonna be a wild ride, so saddle up, Major!" I say excitedly and run off to change. The second the sun set we met in the living room and DAMN we look good. Jasper is in a red and black flannel button down, a pair of wranglers, and his brown cowboy boots. I'm wearing the same but blue and black. Char has her green and black flannel tucked into her jeans with her 'cowgirl up' belt buckle showing. All of us have matching black Stetsons. "Just one thing to complete the look." I speed out of the house to one of the trees and break off a couple of branches and forming six wooden stakes. Running back into the house I say, "Here we go. Don't ask cause I don't know." I put a stake in everyone's boots tucked away safely under our jeans.

"You anticipatin' a fight, Captain?" Major asks.

"I know. Only one of these is necessary, but better safe than sorry. I mean we'll be fine, and the stake isn't for us." I reply honestly, "but we do need to get going or we'll be late to the show."

Charlotte ever the sweet girl, "Keith Urban is playing tonight! I'm so excited," says and starts humming "The Fighter". It really bugs me to get her hopes up.

"Wrong show, Darlin'. Now let's go." It took us about an hour and a half to get to NRG Stadium with all the Houston traffic. I managed to get us parked a couple of blocks away, but once we get out of the truck I start heading in opposite direction.

"Peter, the rodeo is that way." Char states.

"Not actually going to the rodeo. I just wanted to look good and we're staying in this general vicinity for a little bit, so we blend in well." I tell them both.

**Jasper pov:**

"What do you know, Peter?" I ask feeling annoyed. Fucker knows what's going on, but he's keeping tight lipped.

"In about 5 minutes you need to be standing in a certain spot. I know it's this way I'm just not sure what I'm looking for. You lead." He replies.

"How in the hell am I supposed to know what you're looking for?" I ask as I step around him taking the lead heading where he said.

"You'll know." He says with a grin. "Plus, it's important you're there." I just roll my eyes and keep walking for about 3 minutes when Peter says, "Turn left."

I turn and take a breath in… "Peter."

"Better get in gear, Major." Peter said and I immediately start to run as fast as I can without risking exposure with Peter and Char hot on my heels.

Not even a second later I hear fighting about three blocks down. "Are you boys flirting with me? That was a sweet little love tap. Want to see mine?" That can't be right. I turn into an alley in time to see a guy flying into a brick wall.

My eyes widen by what I'm seeing as this really can't be happening. Holy shit. There are three vampires of the original kind and fighting all of them is none other than… "Bella?" I ask.

She spares me a quick glance, "Oh, hey Jasper. Be with you in a second." I continue to be amazed as she's taking them down like a battle goddess wielding a single wooden stake. Bella goes to kick one in the face, but he grabs her foot. She kicks off the ground and back flips on top of the vampire behind her shoulders, bending over him and staking him, then lands on the ground in a crouch. "At least give me a challenge." One launches at her and she's effectively fighting him off. The guy she sent into the wall earlier sneaks up behind her and pulls the stake out of her hand and breaks it.

I pull the stakes out of my boots and throw it at her. "Bella here." She catches it and instantly stakes the sneak. It only took her a minute to take out the last one.

I was frozen in shock as Bella dusts herself off and walks over to me. "Long time no see, Jasper."

"Yeah, long time… You… What just happened?" I stutter out.

"She's the slayer," Peter says coming up behind me with Char, "and a damn good one at that."

Bella tenses up at the sight of them, "And you have red eyes."

"Criminals, sugar. That was some fine fightin'. Peter Whitlock and this is my mate Charlotte." Peter replies gesturing to Char and Bella relaxes only slightly.

"Wait. You're the slayer?" I ask and think back to the history of vampire slayers and remember there can only be one.

"Not _the_, a slayer. There was a battle at the Hellmouth in Sunnydale last year and a spell was done to activate all potential slayers at once. Since you're here, I might as well ask. You haven't seen Victoria around here by any chance?" Bella inquires.

"Victoria?"

"She's been hunting me for a while, and I got word she was sighted down here. I've been here for about a month and a half, but I keep missing her. The whole hunter becomes the hunted thing." She replies as I get angry.

"I told everyone she would be a problem, but no one ever listens to the military man." I growl out.

Bella shrugged, "It's no big deal. I just need to find her and take her out."

"No big deal? Bella you may be a slayer, but last time I checked even they struggle with us cold ones. You can't possibly kill her alone. At least let me help. I have so much to apologize to you for." Bella rolls her eyes at me then suddenly she's gone faster than I could see, and I jump when I feel a tap on my shoulder. "What the hell?" I spin around just in time to see her take off again. She's moving so fast I can barely keep up. She then scoops up Peter and throws him at me in the blink of an eye.

Bella and Char bust out laughing as me and Peter untangle ourselves. "That was beautiful. Do it again!" Char says in between giggles.

"I'll keep taking you down until you realize that what happened back then was never your fault. There's nothing to forgive and it's your nature and I knew that. Now, if you want to help for the sake of helping then by all means, but if it's a way to make up for the accident… Thanks, but no thanks." Bella says seriously.

"You truly are the most forgiving person I know, Darlin'." I say with a relieved chuckle.

"Nine times out of ten, it's a gift… Are the others with you?" She asks me, suddenly shy.

"No, it's just me, Peter, and Char. Alice left me, but I realized she was very controlling and what we had wasn't healthy." I tell her.

"That's basically how I feel about Edward and Alice both now. One of the other slayers kind used him for…" Bella let's out a giggle and continues, "inspiration in my training."

I still can't get over the fact that Bella Swan is standing in front of me and a slayer no less. "What Edward would say if he could see you now?" Bella is in a red button down with a black tank top and ripped blue jeans. Her long mahogany hair is flowing down past the middle of her back and looks like a dark veil outlining all her womanly curves. She's beautiful and would look absolutely sexy under… Whoa! Where did that come from? She's Edward's ex that is no go territory.

"I'd pay money for that show." Peter says.

"Well, I'm pretty much going to be patrolling tonight, but want to meet up tomorrow or something to talk about Victoria?" Bella asks.

"Come on, sugar. Night's not over yet and I'm hoping to see more of those moves of yours. Please let us stay." Peter asks her, giving Bella his attempt at a puppy face.

Bella quirks her eyebrow at me and Char just say exasperatedly, "Might as well say yes, sugar. He ain't gonna give up until then."

"We don't have any plans." I tell her.

"Okay. Believe it or not I'm not the first slayer to go patrolling with vampires, so let's go." Bella says leading us out the alley.

Peter was right yet again. It's gonna be a wild ride.

* * *

**Music:**

**_Party With Your Boots On - George Ducas_**

**_Thunderstruck - AC/DC_**


End file.
